


Plan

by UPlover



Category: Happy Death Day (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Gen, Groundhog Day, Happy Death Day - Freeform, IT (2017)-compliant, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Movie: IT (2017), Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Based on the movie Happy Death Day, Eddie relives the same day for a week. A mysterious clown kills him each day. How is going to beat the cycle?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	Plan

“I swear if you die...” Eddie was about to threaten Richie when he stopped. Reaching across the table Richie putting a calming hand against his shoulder, feeling how tense he was. According to Eddie, this was the sixth time he woke up in his bed. For a whole week, Eddie experienced the same day over and over. The worst part was that somebody kept killing him. That obviously took a toll on him.

“Don’t look at me like this. I’m not dying yet.” Richie rolled his eyes, taking a bite of a french fry. At least he could enjoy some of this day for what it was. Richie was a very nice guy. He could never stand to see that evil clown break his neck ever again. 

Once again, Eddie’s cell phone rang. Why did he make that birthday song his ring tone? Because he was drunk, that’s why. If there was anything that he learned throughout the course of this week, it was that he was not ready for college. The only reason he went to college was to get away from his mother. He couldn’t even do that.

“So, we covered that a terrifying clown has killed you six times so far, and every morning you land back in my roommate’s bed,” Richie snickered. “How are we gonna kill it?”

Eddie stared darkly at Richie. As irritated as he was by his humor, he grew fond of Richie. He learned a lot about him in a short time span. He didn’t even mind retelling his stories.

“Try singing ‘Happy Birthday’. Maybe its heart will snap.” Eddie drank the last of his root beer. He burped. Eddie never burped. A mother who had three kids gave him a look.

Richie clapped. “Good one! But, what is it with you and birthdays? Aren’t they supposed to be fun?” 

“They were,” Eddie answered, looking around at the other people in the diner. Nobody else was experiencing the same day over and over. Why only him?

Richie turned serious, looking at him with caring eyes. Nobody else looked at him like that. Maybe he did a good job of keeping people away. “Why aren’t they anymore?”

“It’s nothing,” Eddie shook his head. He ate all his food, so he didn’t have anything else to distract him.

“Who else are you going to tell if you keep landing in my room for the rest of your life?’

“What’s the point? You’re just going to forget!”

“I’m gonna sing ‘Happy Birthday!’”

“You better not!”

“I will, and I’ll get this whole diner to sing to you!”

“Don’t you even dare, Richie!”

“Happy Birth-”

“I shared the same birthday with my dad and he’s dead, okay?!” Eddie beat his fists against the table, knocking over his empty soda glass.

Eddie’s outburst got more attention than Richie starting to sing ‘happy birthday.’ Everybody looked towards him. That same mother who scowled at him frowned at him trying to distract her kids.

Guilt ripped Richie’s heart. Sinking into his seat. “Oh, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Eddie waved him off. 

Richie’s fingers tapped on the table. “When?”

“I was four,” Eddie answered, shrugging.

“Were you close?”

Eddie shut his eyes, nodding.

“Wish I was close with my dad,” Richie said, smiling crookedly.

Looking up at him, that made Eddie feel a little better. If only he knew about his mother. Why bother? As soon as the day ended he’d be back in Richie’s bed, same day. Richie wouldn’t remember a thing.

He must have been very drunk that night he wanted to go home with Richie. That was the first time he ever drank. Not only would his mother disprove, but what would his dad think he if he was alive. The one memory that stuck with him was his dad encouraging him to always be himself.

“So, how are we going to stop this clown? I don’t know how much more I can take.” Eddie was so tired. He felt all the pain he’d gone through that week. Once he got impaled right through his chest. That hurt. 

“Why don’t we write down the facts again,” Richie grabbed a napkin.

Eddie sighed, looking up at the TV. A report came on about a suspicious person who was sent to the hospital. Police were keeping a close watch on him until his release. 

“That’s it!” Eddie shouted, hitting his hand on the table. Once again, he had the attention of the whole diners.

Richie jumped. “What?”

“Wanna help my with a clown hunt?” Eddie asked him, a smile turning up on his face.


End file.
